


Virulent

by his_valentine



Series: Golden Boy [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Behavior, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Viren finds out what Soren and Claudia have (still) been up to. He takes it out on Soren, naturally.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Harrow (briefly)
Series: Golden Boy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630816
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Virulent

"What am I going to do with you?" Lord Viren sighs as he paces his office. Soren stood there, staring at the ground with a small frown on his face. "You are older than her, more than old enough to know better. You were supposed to protect her from- this sort of depravity!"

Soren bites his lip and glances up to his father, unsure. "Answer me!" Viren suddenly demands loudly, banging his fist against the top of the desk as he whirls to face Soren, who jumps at the sound and stammers briefly.

"I was only- it's Claudia who-" Viren had raised his hand for Soren to stop talking. He'd begun rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation with his other hand.

"What is your excuse for allowing it to go on?" he asks, more directly.

"I just... wanted to take care of her. Like you always told me to." Something in Viren's expression shifts before he's stepping forward to backhand his son.

"I did not tell you to do this, you imbecile!" he snaps, leaning down to yell this in his face.

Soren looks up to him, cradling his cheek with a shocked look like he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Then his expression flickers darker, he glares for a moment before his gaze drops back down. Even though it was only a brief look, Viren glowers back, lip curling up in distaste as he was starkly reminded of how their mother used to give him that look a lot, right before she'd packed her things and left.

"Do you even understand why I'm mad at you for this, or are you really that dim?" he asks next.

"Quit calling me stupid," Soren protests.

"Then stop acting stupid," Viren says, "and answer my question."

It takes him a moment to begin answering. "She's my sister. My family. And... that's why I didn't wanna push her away!" he explains the last part more frantically. Viren groans lowly, rubbing at his face as if to try and wipe away the rising flush of irritation on it.

"So if I asked you for assistance..." Viren's lip twitches again before he spits out, "relieving myself," he shakes his head and continues, asking, "you wouldn't protest?"

Soren stares at him, shocked. Then he drops his gaze and admits, voice trembling, "No, I guess not."

Viren is the one who goes quiet for a while, staring appraisingly at his son. Then he sighs as if he's come to a decision he wasn't sure about. "Get under the desk, Soren," he says with finality.

"Dad, I-" Soren yelps when his father grabs him by the hair to yank him over to the desk, wrenching him down to the ground before shoving him behind it. Promptly cowed, Soren crawls underneath on his own but finds it a struggle to turn in the small well beneath. He manages it though so that as his father settles into the chair, he was eye-level with the man's crotch. The robes that Viren wears part as he takes his seat, revealing that he was already half aroused, enough to bulge in his pants.

Only a beat of silence hung in the air before Viren asks impatiently, "Well?" Soren scoots forward, careful not to lean too heavily on his father's bad knee as he kneels up and pulls free the laces keeping the front of Viren's pants closed. He pulls his father's cock free, hating how his twitches in interest at the sight. He wraps his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around. It's... not the worst thing he's done, but it still feels especially wrong. This is his _dad_.

Viren reaches under the desk and stills him by burying his fingers into Soren's blonde hair. "Not like that, son," his voice was rough but already fonder than before. Soren goes still, his mouth still wrapped around his father's cock as he peers up in confusion. Viren sighs in satisfaction and- starts petting him, while explaining further, "Yes, now stay still. Like that."

Soren feels his face growing hot, each time his dad's long slender fingers pull through his hair his scalp would prickle pleasantly in the aftermath, sensation dripping down his spine to settle in his gut and lower still. He wants more than this, he realizes with no small amount of shame. More than just the hot weight of a cock in his mouth, pressed against his tongue unmoving.

But as soon as he tries to lean forward to take more, Viren's grip tightens to halt him again. "Stay still," he repeats. Soren lets out a short whine before he could stop himself. "Impatient," Viren chides, almost sounding amused, "worse than your-" he abruptly stops speaking, though it's obvious even to Soren what was left unsaid.

Soren stills again, though, because that's what he'd been told to do. Sure enough, the petting starts up again soon afterward. He feels conflicted, torn between pulling away or leaning into it despite the order to stay. The only thing he's absolutely aware of is that staying is the last thing he wants to be doing. The only other thing he knows is that he would do anything, already practically is, for just this. These gentle, constant, encouraging touches, the kind that make his heart leap and his stomach coil.

He glances up, and he sees that at some point Viren had leaned forward slightly, with a quill held tightly between shaky fingers as he pretended to be regarding the scroll rolled out on his desk. He's not actually reading, though. Instead, his gaze looks rather blank, and he blinks slowly as if in a haze. He's aroused beyond focus, Soren realizes, and that thought makes him- happy. It makes him feel useful. He wishes his father would let him help more. He makes another soft noise, without moving.

All that changes is that instead of telling him to be still, Viren now additionally clarifies, "Shh." Soren quiets as his father glances down at him, though he keeps his gaze. Viren's expression softens again, and he parts his legs a little. Soren doesn't move just yet though, even though it looks like he's being offered more. He's starting to figure it out. Viren stares at him for a long time, eyes roving like he can't keep his focus off of any one feature for long.

All the while, he's been gently running his hand through Soren's hair. It's almost enough to make him sleepy.

Suddenly the door to Viren's office is opening- Viren gasps in shock and scoots forward rapidly, forcing Soren to either move back or choke. So Soren shifts further back until he's completely under the desk- still he ends up having his father's cock buried down his throat as Viren shifts his chair closer than he normally would.

Soren quickly figures out how to keep pulling in breath through his nose, and then he manages to kneel back just enough to take the worst of the pressure off of his gag reflex. He hears somebody approaching the desk, and then he hears his father say, with only the slightest quiver to his voice, "Y-your Highness, I didn't expect to see you this late..."

The King himself. Soren feels himself growing hot again, all the way to his ears. What would King Harrow think, if Viren just happened to lean back at the same time he looked down? But instead, Viren is leaning forward and up- Soren struggles not to make a single noise as he moves. Then the cock shoved down his throat throbs and his father gasps softly after a wet popping noise from above.

"Mmm, somebody's feeling responsive," King Harrow purrs appreciatively, watching how quickly Lord Viren flushes after a single kiss. The timbre of Harrow's bedroom voice makes Soren shiver as badly as his father does. "I was just coming to let you know that my chambers are to remain unlocked tonight," Harrow's tone is wheedling, knowing. Viren simply nods. "I'll see you later, then. Don't work too late," Harrow says as a farewell and takes his leave.

Soren's head is spinning as he puts the pieces together. It's not exactly a complicated puzzle, so he's managed it pretty quickly. His dad... was with the King. At least in secret? He goes to pull back, to ask him about it- but Viren grabs at his hair again, holding him in place. This time, though, he starts to shallowly roll his hips, eyes locked on the sight of his cock sliding in between Soren's lips once he's moved back again. "Soren, just let me- so I can last longer when I-" his voice sounds like it's punching out of him. Then he tips his head back and groans throatily.

Soren gives in, keeping his tongue lolled out and letting his dad push deeper, take more. Before long Viren is pulling on his hair, taking over all control and using his son's mouth like a toy. Soren stares up at him, watching how he fell apart. His normally reserved, well-composed father... he looked messy now, with sweaty hair and his breath coming out in rapid pants. "Sor-en-ah!" he grunted.

Soren lets himself moan as Viren's grip gets tighter and his thrusts turn less and less restrained. In response, all Viren can get out is, "You're... so depraved, ah..." and then he starts smiling and Soren finds himself confused again. Why would his dad say that happily? He's not explaining himself now though, rarely does he ever but this time its different because he's not neglecting to out of dismissal.

Instead, Viren's muscles are locking up as he crests, breath getting hauled in and out harshly through his mouth after it drops open. He starts to whine very softly before he brings up a hand to muffle himself, brows pitched. Then his eyes squeeze shut and he lets out an uncharacteristic little keen, even through his hand, as he starts to cum. Soren swallows it down without being told, already thinking of his father's fastidious nature when it came to his public office, which would almost certainly extend to bodily fluids.

Even so, as Viren slumps back, Soren is pulling away and making a face, licking his hand to try and rub off the residual taste. Viren watches him, expression unreadable at first. Then he seems to realize something, and he starts frowning again.

"Get out."

Soren makes a devastated, questioning noise as he stops mid-lick to stare at him. Viren glares and pushes back with his feet, putting some distance between his chair and the desk. "Get out. Get out of my office, out of my sight," Viren starts to grit his teeth as he adds on, "now."

"Dad..." Soren's tone is vulnerable, searching, as are his eyes as he gazes up imploringly at his father. Viren can't stand it.

"Get up!" he roars. Soren starts to scramble, rushing out from under the desk to get to his feet. He's scared, but not by the physical threat of Viren also rising to stand. His father hardly ever strikes at him- today was full of firsts, but what he is worried about does happen. Viren motions to the door and repeats himself, almost screaming now and red in the face, "Leave!"

Soren backs away a few steps, looking almost faint. Then he starts to glare just before he turns and storms out, slamming the door closed loud enough that several guards turn their heads to briefly check. From the context, they just see the end results of a family argument, one that may have sounded a little more heated than the last few but not uncommon between the High Mage and his son.

Soren stomps past them and they remain silent, unwilling to incur any residual wrath. It's better that way, because as soon as he rounds the corner he drops the angry act and breaks out into a full sprint, aiming to move fast enough that nobody he passes by can tell that he's crying.

Just as he thinks he's found relative solitude in the courtyard - the day's winding down and so he's found an unoccupied bench to sit at - he hears footsteps closing in on him. They're light and feminine and most importantly familiar. Before she's even said anything, Soren turns to look at Claudia from where he's seated.

At first, she's smiling, but her expression drops as soon as she can see his face properly. He's trying to look neutral, but it just comes off as stoic. More tellingly, tears tracks are running down each of his cheeks and his eyelids are puffy. His mouth looks a little red too, now that she's taking in his appearance more thoroughly. "Sorsor?" she asks, quietly. The use of that particular nickname means she's worried, concerned.

"I'm fine," he bites out immediately, but she shakes her head and sits down next to him.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you like this since-" she leaves that statement hanging in the air, unspoken, but of course, Soren knows what she's talking about. The week after their Mother had first left, after it'd finally occurred to him that she would never be coming back, he'd started to break down for a while. Not in front of their father, of course- he hadn't done that in even longer, could easily see that never happen again. Lord Viren wasn't particularly fond of such overt displays of emotion and had been busy controlling his own at the time.

Instead, it'd been Claudia who'd let him cry, her who'd been holding him while he alternated between sniffling and silence. Then she'd been the one who had listened with understanding even when that grief turned to anger, even as he'd cursed their Mother for abandoning them. Claudia was the only one who both could and would comprehend his reactions, even when he didn't.

"Were you thinking about Mom again?" Claudia wonders aloud once she's grown tired of waiting for her brother's response while he ruminated. He shrugs.

"Kind of. How'd you know?" he asked.

"Ohh, Sorsor~" she coos, holding out her arms. The courtyard is mostly empty by now, and anyway, it's not like the rumors about them haven't already started. Soren lets himself lean into her hug, then lets her pull him closer, turning in his seat to bury his face in her neck. This isn't wrong, he tells himself, to seek out physical comfort like this. It's not like he has anybody else, and why would he?

He's made a few attempts to find a 'proper' relationship. Awkward, fumbling, half-hearted attempts. He doesn't understand why he can't just go with the easy option that feels the best, this thing that Claudia and he have fallen into so naturally. Who cares what everybody else thinks? Their father did- thinking back on what had happened, he was now pretty sure the real issue for Viren was mostly that it would further 'sully' their family's already-suffering reputation within the sociopolitical landscape of Katolis.

Claudia, meanwhile, starts to sway while making soft, wordless noises of affirmation. Soren feels the tension starting to drain out of his body already. They sit like that for a long time, until finally, Soren sits back and up again, wiping his nose. Seeing this, Claudia checks the shoulder of her dress and makes a little 'ah-ha' noise. "You snotted on me," she points it out to Soren, then wipes at the little bit of slime with her hand and rubs it back off on his shirt.

"Claudia, gross!" he sputters, slapping playfully at her hand. This rapidly devolves into a brief exchange of teasing smacks and by the time they stop, they've both started laughing softly. "I feel better now. Thanks, Clauds," he smiles open and honest at her as he says that.

"Yeah? So then, what does that make me?" she asks, knowingly, but still wanting to hear it. Still smiling, Soren rolls his eyes.

"You're the best," he admits. Claudia makes a happy little noise about that. On a whim, just to see what she would do, Soren tacks on, quietly spoken, "I love you, you know."

"Aww, Sorbear. Love you too!" she chirps back, but it sounds too friendly, comes a little too easily for her to mean it the way he just meant it. She's keeping in mind that while there aren't many, there are still eyes and ears about that could be paying attention to them. "Anyway, it's getting late, we should be going to bed..." concern slips back onto her face a bit as she then questions, "but are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Soren responds with a nod. He thinks he will be now. They exchange one more close hug before they part ways, something that looks like perfectly normal sibling affection from an outside perspective except for the way it lingers on just a bit longer than necessary.


End file.
